Lily
by conspiredfate
Summary: Lily, Lily, Lily. One night at Hogwarts, the Marauders think about their Lily, and what she means to them. based on a challenge by Violet Gryffindor on HPFF
1. Lily

_Her laugh rang in the air, her emerald eyes sparkling with mirth. She stopped laughing a moment later and paused to look around at the four dazed looking young men around her. _

"_Um...guys?" she asked, a look of confusion falling on her face. "Is something wrong?"_

_Hearing her voice they seemed to awaken out of their odd trance-like states, almost simultaneously looking up at her._

"_What? Oh, sorry Lily, just thinking." said one, the messy-haired, hazel-eyed infamous James Potter._

"_Yeah..." agreed his best friend, Sirius Black with a shake of his head, as if to clear his thoughts._

"_What about?" Lily asked, a smile tugging at her lips._

"_Oh, just old times." replied Remus Lupin, a warm smile on his face, though within his amber eyes he seemed troubled._

_Peter Pettigrew, the shortest of the four nodded enthusiastically._

_Lily stared at them with a strange look for a moment before she laughed quietly, shaking her head at them. _

"_Oh you silly boys..."_

"_That's us!" Sirius said with a grin. "Forever silly and immature."_

"_Speak for yourself, Padfoot." Remus said with a snort. _

_Lily laughed again at this._

"_Well, you're all my silly boys." she said, resting her head on James' shoulder._

"_And you're my Lily." James said, looking down at the beauty next to him. _

"_Hey what about us!" Sirius protested._

"_Oh alright, alright!" James said with fake annoyance._

"_So she's our Lily." Remus said with another smile._

"_For immature idiots, you all sure are sweet." Lily commented with a grin, laughter in her eyes._

"_Aw, thanks Lils."_

"_And just so you know, I love you all very much." she added._

"_But you love me most!" Sirius stated. "Right?" he asked with a childish hopefulness._

_Lily shook her head sadly._

"_I'm sorry Siri, I'm afraid James holds that title." she said, looking up at him and kissing his cheek. _

"_Aww..." pouted Sirius._

_The group chuckled quietly, and sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Lily stood up._

_Stretching and attempting to suppress a yawn, the red head glanced at the time._

"_Well it is getting late, I'm off to bed. Goodnight!" _

"_Goodnight Lily!" chorused the group, all of them watching her as she climbed the stairs to her dorm, not taking their eyes off her until she disappeared into her room and her door closed with a snap._

"_Night guys, I'm going to sleep." said James, standing up and with a small wave leaving for his room._

"_Goodnight." mumbled the others._

"_We all should get to bed. Long day tomorrow." Remus advised as the remaining three stood up. "So, goodnight."_

"_Yeah...night Moony, Wormtail."_

"_Goodnight Padfoot."_

_So saying they left for their beds, their minds heavy with thoughts they longed to put away._

_Some thoughts they knew they shouldn't be having._

_Some thoughts they didn't know why they were having._

_Some thoughts of regret, some of happiness._

_But all their thoughts went back to the one red-haired young woman who was fast asleep in her bed. _

_Lily._

_Lily, Lily, Lily._


	2. James' Lily

**James's Lily**

Her laughter. How I love her laughter. You see, when she laughs, her emerald eyes glitter and sparkle, even more so in the firelight, making her even more beautiful. How I love her eyes...and her smile. Her smile can light up a room!

To put it simply, I love her.

I always have; ever since that first day I truly saw her for what she is.

It was third year, during the Feast. I had noticed a lot of us had changed over the summer- some taller, some thinner and the like. It was like we finally grew into ourselves.

But it was Lily I noticed more than the others.

Her hair was in big, red curls, falling down onto her shoulders, bouncing as she walked.

She was a little taller, but not too much, I was still a head taller than she was.

Her eyes were the thing that really got me.

So green!

Such a dazzling, shade of emerald that I had never seen before.

They mesmerized me, pulling me into their depths, so deep that I thought I might drown in those pools of pure emerald.

She was beautiful.

In classes, I began paying attention just so that I might hear her voice.

I visited the library just so that I might see her there.

I loved pestering her, just to see her face when she yelled at me.

I was crazy.

Eventually, I just had to ask her something.

"Will you go out with me, Evans?"

"...No, Potter, I won't."

Her response killed me.

Now, I never showed it, but it did.

I was wounded on the inside, but for some reason, I kept asking her, day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year.

Each time she turned me down the wound grew bigger until one day, I couldn't stand it.

So I tried to give up on her.

I tried ignoring her.

I tried to date other girls to get my mind of her.

Nothing worked.

And finally, in 7th year, I made up my mind to change for her.

I practiced so hard over the summer- what to say, what not to say.

When I got back to school, I treated her like a friend.

I didn't ask her out.

I didn't annoy her.

I just spoke to her, like a normal person.

Even though to me, she was never normal.

She was...and is so much more than normal.

She's i perfect i .

At last, my work paid off, as I noticed she began to warm up to me, and soon, we were spending afternoons together, eating meals together, and talking (not yelling) in the halls between classes.

A few months of being 'just friends' later, I decided to ask her that question one last time.

"Lily..."

"Yes, James?"

"I promise to never ever ask you this question again, if you say no..."

"What?"

I took a deep breath.

"Willyougooutwithme?"

"What? Sorry James, I didn't quite catch that."

"Will...you go out with me."

A long silence.

"Yes."

"I-I'm sorry Lily, I know I shouldn't have asked you, you probably hate me-" I blurted out.

She was laughing.

"D-did you s-say..." I stammered, staring at her in wonder.

"Yes, I did." she said, blushing.

"Yes!"

"Um...guys? Is something wrong?"

I look up, and realize that I've been silent for the past...however long it's been.

Strange enough, so have the others.

She looks confused now, so I quickly say,

"What? Oh, sorry Lily, just thinking."

"Yeah..." agrees Sirius, shaking his head.

"What about?" she asks.

"Oh, just old times." replies Remus.

Peter nods at Remus' answer as Lily looked around at us, before laughing quietly.

"Oh you silly boys..."

"That's us!" Sirius grinned, "Forever silly and immature."

"Speak for yourself, Padfoot." Remus says, snorting.

This makes Lily laugh again.

"Well, you're all my silly boys." she says, resting her head on my shoulder.

"And you're my beautiful Lily." I say, looking down at the incredible young woman resting on my shoulder.

"Hey what about us!" protests Sirius.

"Oh alright, alright!" I say, faking annoyance.

"So she's our Lily." Remus says, smiling.

"For immature idiots, you all sure are sweet." Lily comments, grinning.

"Aw, thanks Lils." Sirius says.

"And just so you know, I love you all very much." she adds.

"But you love me most!" Sirius says, "Right?"

"I'm sorry Siri, I'm afraid James holds that title." she says, kissing my cheek.

I feel like I'm flying.

I'm so in love with this woman, it's not even funny.

"Aww." Sirius pouts, causing us all to have a quiet chuckle.

A few minutes later, Lily stands.

"Well it is getting late, I'm off to bed. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Lily!" we all say, and I watch her until she enters her room and shuts the door.

"Night guys, I'm going to sleep." I say, heading off to my dorm, now that I know Lily's up in hers.

"Goodnight." my friends mumble, as I leave for the comfort of my bed.

"Lily, Lily, Lily." I breathe, falling backwards onto my bed.

_Goodnight, Lily._


	3. Sirius' Lily

**Sirius' Lily**

How often had I heard that laugh?

Not enough, it still amazed me.

In fact, Lily as a whole still amazed me.

She was the most interesting, amazing girl I ever had the fortune of knowing.

After getting to know her better, when at last she agreed to date ol' Prongsie, I truly discovered the real Lily, the Lily behind all her intelligence and that pretty face.

I remember she was one of the first people I told about my family (other than James, of course)...

It was a cold, gray day- the kind of days Lily and I often took walks on, just talking.

Lily's an excellent person to talk to, she listens and understands.

And she has a knack of knowing when someone wants to talk, and when they just want to be left alone.

"Sirius..."

I turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk?"

I sighed heavily and nodded.

"My family..."

"Is something wrong?"

I laughed.

"They sure think something's wrong. With me, that is."

Her eyes widened and she waited for me to continue.

"My family...is really big on the whole purebloods-are-better-muggleborns-should-die thing." I said, frowning.

"Oh..."

"And...they don't approve of my friends at all. They hate James, detest Remus and think that Peter is misguided and that I should help him find the right path. I of course said that he was already on it...I told them they were a bunch of lunatics."

"I can imagine that didn't go well." Lily said and I nodded.

"Nope, it didn't. That bloody mad woman whom I am forced to call my 'mother' tried to starve me. But I ran away."

"You ran away!" she gasped. "Where to?"

"To James'. An uncle of mine had left me some money, but until I get back on my feet, I'm staying with the Potters. They're more my family than my crazed parents and brother ever were." I said, scowling.

"Do you miss them at all?" she asked quietly.

"Not in the least." I replied at once. "But..."

"But?"

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a family that cared about me." I said, looking down.

"Oh, Sirius..."

She hugged me for a moment before looking up at me with a smile.

"Siri, you _have_ a family that cares about you very much. Us."

"You?"

"Yes, me, James, Remus, Peter, at least." she laughed quietly. "And I'm sure your fanclub cares about you too." she joked.

I laughed and draped an arm around her shoulders casually.

"I'm sure they do..."

She beamed and nodded, happy that she had made me feel better.

Which she had.

"Thank you, Lily." I said, as we walked inside the castle.

"No problem Sirius. Anytime."

"Um...guys? Is something wrong?"

I look up.

Oh, whoops, I guess I've been silent all that time.

"What? Oh sorry Lily, just thinking." says James.

"Yeah." I agree, shaking my head.

"What about?" she asks.

"Oh, just old times." Remus says.

Wow, we sure do think alike.

Peter nods at this, and Lily gives us a weird look before laughing.

"Oh you silly boys..."

"That's us!" I say, grinning, "Forever silly and immature."

"Speak for yourself, Padfoot." Remus says, making Lily laugh again.

"Well, you're all my silly boys." she says, putting her head on Prongs' shoulder.

"And you're my beautiful Lily." James says, looking at her with lovey-dovey eyes that make me sick.

"Hey, what about us!" I protest indignantly.

"Oh alright, alright!" James says.

"So she's our Lily." Remus says somewhat happily.

"For immature idiots, you all sure are sweet." Lily comments.

"Aw thanks Lils." I say.

"And just so you know, I love you all very much." she continues.

"But you love me the most! Right?" I ask, hopefully.

I know her answer, though.

"I'm sorry Siri, I'm afraid James holds that title." she says, kissing his cheek.

Yep, I knew it.

"Aww..." I pout, causing quiet laughter.

"Well it is getting late, I'm off to bed. Goodnight!" Lily says, a while later.

"Goodnight Lily!" we all say, watching her go upstairs.

Predictably, just after Lily goes up, Prongs leaves too.

"Night guys, I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight." Moony, Wormtail and I mumble as Prongs goes upstairs.

"We all should get to bed. Long day tomorrow." Remus says. "So, goodnight."

"Yeah...night Moony, Wormtail." I say.

"Goodnight Padfoot."

Our dorms are back in Gryffindor Tower (we were in the Head Boy/Girl common room, as Jamesie and Lily are Head Boy and Girl), and we could walk back together, but apparently Moony doesn't want to, as he quickens his pace and walks alone.

So, Peter and I walk back together, and by the time we get to the 7th year Boys dorm, Moony's curtains are closed and I'm pretty sure he's asleep.

Closing the curtains on my bed, I flop down on the unmade covers, all the while thinking about Lily.

Lily. I wonder if she knows exactly how much she means to us. All of us.

Well, at least I can rest assured that now she knows how much she means to James.

And if my two best friends are happy, then I'm happy.

_Goodnight Lily_.


	4. Remus' Lily

**Remus' Lily**

That laugh.

That one laugh that causes me so much happiness and so much pain.

Her laugh.

Lily's laugh.

It's just as incredibly beautiful and tormenting as she is to me.

I'm watching her now, taking in every detail.

Her deep red curls, glowing in the firelight, her cheeks slightly rosy and her eyes.

Those emerald eyes...

Ah, cruel world.

How this girl torments me, without even knowing it!

For I know, that I can never, _never_ be with her.

Each time she smiles, I'm happy and crushed.

Why? Because that smile will never be _just for me_.

Each time she looks at James, I feel so glad that they've finally found each other, and then I feel so lonely.

Because I know that look will never be for me.

And when she laughs...

Oh god, I don't even want to think about it.

But it wasn't those aspects that made me fall for Lily Evans, no.

It was her personality.

Her kindness.

How she could find the beauty in others when they themselves could not see it.

She showed me I wasn't a monster.

That I wasn't a horrible creature.

That I was just Remus, with a little problem.

Just Remus- smart, caring Remus.

Not a bloodthirsty monster.

It wasn't so long ago that we had that talk...why, it seems like only yesterday.

"Remus...we've been through this before, I don't hate you!" Lily said, exasperatedly.

"Lily, that's because you don't know what I become! You've never seen the real me!" I protested.

"Remus, that's enough! I _have_ seen the real you; he's standing right here in front of me."

"Lily-"

"Just listen to me Remus. You are not cruel in the least. So what if you are a...werewolf," she said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"That doesn't change you as a person. Regardless of whatever those damn fools at the Ministry think. You are still _human_. And you're a wonderful human at that." she said, smiling that brilliant smile.

"Lily..."

"Remus. Don't ever think less of yourself just because of your little problem. You are one of the most amazing, kind, fantastic people I have ever had the luck to meet. You hold a very special place in my heart, Remus. I don't know if you knew that or not."

"I-...thank you, Lily."

"Anytime, Remus. Anytime. I couldn't stand you thinking of yourself so horribly anymore! I love you very much, you know."

My breath caught in my throat and my heart was pounding.

Sh-she loved me?

_Me_!

"You're just like the brother I never had."

My heart now nearly stops beating.

A brother.

Of course.

She could never think of me as anything else.

I was a fool to think that someone so amazing as Lily Evans could truly love me.

Even if I am a human, and not a monster.

I don't deserve her.

"Remus?"

"Thank you Lily. This means a lot to me." I manage to choke out, as she gives me a hug.

"You are most welcome, my friend."

"Um...guys? Is something wrong?" present-time Lily asks.

Oh...I guess I've not been much of a talker these past few minutes.

"What? Oh, sorry Lily, just thinking." says James.

"Yeah..." agrees Sirius.

Wonder what they were thinking about?

"What about?" Lily asks, one of those smiles creeping onto her face.

"Oh, just old times." I reply, trying so hard to hide the pain in my eyes.

Peter nods at this, and Lily laughs.

"Oh you silly boys..."

"That's us!" Sirius says with an idiotic grin. That's Sirius for you. "Forever silly and immature."

"Speak for yourself, Padfoot." I remark, with a snort.

_I _for one don't think I'm immature.

As for James and Sirius?

Well, they're hopeless.

Lily laughs at my comment, and a dozen butterflies it seems erupt in my stomach.

"Well, you're all my silly boys." she says, resting her head on James shoulder.

The butterflies disappear, seemingly replaced by wasps that sting.

"And you're my beautiful Lily." James says.

Oh how lucky he is to be able to call her that.

"Hey, what about us?" Sirius says.

"Oh alright, alright!" James fakes annoyance.

"So she's our Lily." I say, smiling despite my troubled mind.

"For immature idiots, you all sure are sweet." Lily comments, emerald eyes glittering.

"Aw, thanks Lils." Sirius says.

"And just so you know, I love you all very much." she adds.

Of course, Lily.

You love all of us.

You even love me, when it seems nobody else does.

But not in the way my heart wishes you did.

And you never will...

"But you love me most! Right?" Sirius says.

Sorry, Padfoot, but we're out of luck there. Both of us are.

"I'm sorry Siri, I'm afraid James holds that title." she says, kissing his cheek.

The wasps double in number.

"Aww..." Sirius pouts, and we all have a quiet chuckle.

"Well it is getting late, I'm off to bed. Goodnight!"

Lily says, walking upstairs.

"Goodnight Lily!" all of us say.

I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but watch her as she climbs the stairs and shuts the door to her room.

"Night guys, I'm going to sleep." James says, not even a minute after Lily's door shuts.

How unsurprising.

"Goodnight." we all mumble, for the sake of politeness.

"We all should get to bed. Long day tomorrow." I say. It is late. "So, goodnight."

"Yeah...night Moony, Wormtail."

"Goodnight Padfoot."

The three of us could have walked back together, but I didn't feel like talking.

I didn't feel like doing anything, really, but my thoughts had to be sorted out.

These feelings for Lily had to go.

They were _wrong_.

I shouldn't be having them.

Walking briskly past Sirius and Peter, I hurry down the hall, not stopping till I reach the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Flipperwings."

I nearly run up the staircase, and fly into my bed.

As I change, I can hear Sirius and Peter coming upstairs.

Quickly shutting the curtains around my bed, I lay still, until the lights go off and I know for sure that both of them are asleep.

Letting out a sad sigh, I bury my face into my pillow.

I'm so stupid.

For all my excellent grades, I sure am an idiot...

She deserves someone like James- someone who can take care of her.

And James deserves her- for all his perseverance, and because he truly does love her.

More than I do?

I don't know.

But I won't think about that.

Lily is unattainable, and somehow, soon I must force my heart to realize that.

Oh Lily...if only you knew...

If only.

_Goodnight Lily_.


	5. Peter's Lily

**Peters' Lily**

You know, I don't think I've ever heard a laugh quite like hers.

I don't think I've ever seen a _girl _quite like her.

You see, Lily is a very strange creature.

She's kind, helpful, sweet, smart, beautiful and everything else you'd ask for in a girl. And then there's her hot temper, her sarcasm, and her tendency to hit really hard. But she's still the perfect balance of angelic goodness and pure evil. She's like the perfect person. A perfect friend.

And yet I have tried for so long to hate her.

I used to tell myself that she was just a girl.

Just a nuisance.

That James and Sirius and Remus didn't _really _like her better than me.

But I gave up on that a long time ago.

I hate everything about Lily Evans, especially her caring nature.

It was not _too_ long ago; when she had just started dating James.

It had been a cold week and it hadn't stopped snowing for at least 3 days. The grounds were _covered_ in the stuff.

And, as usual, James and Sirius left me alone.

They always pulled pranks without me unless they needed a rat.

They never took me with them when they snuck into Hogsmeade.

And they never bothered setting me up with any girls like they always did to Remus.

Now I suppose you're thinking I could have hung out with good old Moony, right?

Wrong.

Remus was way too busy studying, and he's very crabby when people disturb him.

That and he usually went with them to Hogsmeade too.

Without telling me.

So I was left to myself.

I don't know why, but I decided on impulse to go outside.

I nearly froze after being out there for ten minutes, but I still didn't come in.

Instead, I sat down in the snow and cried.

Yeah, I cried. Get over it.

Now I would have done just fine alone, but it just so happens that a certain redhead finds me there.

"Peter? Aren't you cold? Oh- Peter, are you alright? You're crying!" she had said, oozing sympathy.

I don't even know _why_ someone as smart as her was outside on a day like that, but she was. And now I had to explain _everything_ to her.

So, I did.

All the while she watched me with this _horrible _look of pity on her face.

As if my pain was hers.

Pfft. She knew nothing.

She _knows_ nothing of how it feels to be alone and unwanted.

Someone's _always_ wanted her.

When I was finished with my sob-story, she did the thing I least of all wanted her to do.

She hugged me.

I was shocked to say the least.

I remember mentally kicking myself because at the moment, her arms felt so good.

I don't recall anyone ever hugging _me_ before.

And yet here she was, the most beautiful girl in school perhaps, hugging me.

I didn't hug her back, but when she pulled away I instantly felt the cold- stronger than before.

I hated to admit it, but I liked that hug.

"Oh Peter, darling, I'm so sorry. I can't believe they'd do that to you!" I remember her saying angrily.

"It's fine Ev-er...Lily." I muttered.

"No- I'll be sure to talk to them about it. They won't ever leave you alone again."

She smiled at me.

That same awful smile she's smiling now.

The smile that makes it so _impossible_ for anyone to hate her.

But I have to.

I _have_ _to_.

"Um...guys? Is something wrong?" The Lily in the now asks us.

Damn. I kind of liked the silence.

Hating her is so much easier when she doesn't say anything.

"What? Oh, sorry Lily, just thinking." says James.

"Yeah..." agrees Sirius.

Hmph. James was probably thinking about his _Lily darling_.

No clue as to what Padfoot was thinking about.

"What about?" Lily asks, smiling again.

God, is it impossible for the girl to stop smiling!

It would make my life _so _much easier.

"Oh, just old times." Remus answers, and I nod in agreement.

She laughs now.

Which is something worse than her smile.

"Oh you silly boys..."

"That's us!" Sirius says, grinning. "Forever silly and immature."

"Speak for yourself, Padfoot." Remus says, snorting.

He'll never admit it, but at times he's just as immature as James and Sirius.

Lily laughs again and I'm mentally slapping myself.

"Well, you're all my silly boys." she says, putting her head on Prongs' shoulder.

Lucky- I mean...poor man.

"And you're my beautiful Lily." James says.

It's sickening.

"Hey, what about us?" Sirius says.

"Oh alright, alright!" James says, pretending to be annoyed.

At least, I think. He's so unpredictable when it comes to her.

"So she's our Lily." Remus says.

"For immature idiots, you all sure are sweet." Lily comments.

"Aw, thanks Lils." Sirius says.

"And just so you know, I love you all very much." she adds.

Yeah, that's Lily.

She loves us all _unconditionally_.

Even if we don't want her love.

I never have.

"But you love me most! Right?" Sirius asks her.

"I'm sorry Siri, I'm afraid James holds that title." Lily says and gives James a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww..."

Sirius pouts way too much. We all laugh anyway.

"Well it is getting late, I'm off to bed. Goodnight!"

Lily leaves us.

"Goodnight Lily!" we chant in reply.

I glare angrily at the carpet until I hear her footsteps go up the stairs and her door close.

I hate myself for ever liking her.

Because it's wrong.

"Night guys, I'm going to sleep." James says.

"Goodnight."

This time our reply is a low mumble.

"We all should get to bed. Long day tomorrow. So, goodnight." Remus puts in.

"Yeah...night Moony, Wormtail." Sirius says.

"Goodnight Padfoot."

We stand to leave, and Remus walks past Sirius and I.

Hmm. He seems to be in a hurry.

I wonder if Lily is bothering him as much as she's bothering me...

Sirius and I walk in silence.

Like always.

It's like I'm not even _there_.

Well, I don't have a chance to ask Remus if Lily was bugging him because he's asleep when Sirius and I get to the dorm.

Oh well.

I collapse onto my bed and rub my eyes.

I really need to get this 'hatred' thing down.

I have to, if I'm going to do ... what I'm going to do.

What I need to do.

People like me can't afford to like mudbloods like her.

Because that's all she is.

A filthy mudblood who isn't worthy of James' time.

If I close my eyes I can pretend that I don't see what he sees in her.

But closing your eyes is a lot harder than just shutting your eyelids.

_Goodnight Lily_.


	6. Authors Note

Hello readers!

You don't need to read this if you don't want, as it's just an authors note.

I felt like explaining some of the chapters in the story, since this one is a particular favorite of mine. I really enjoyed looking at the varying personalities of the Marauders.

In James', I wanted to get across the fact that he loves her more than _anything_. Without being too mushy, and with a hint of fun, because of course, James is a lotta love and a lotta laughs. –swoons-

Ahem.

Sirius' is probably my favorite one; I really like the idea of him and Lily being close friends, and having them help and understand each other. A really strong brother/sister bond. I really feel that Lily would understand how he feels about his family, since she feels the same about Petunia, kind of. Anyway, I really like this one. It also shows Sirius' lightheartedness and his loyalty and love for his friends. Which is something I really love about our Padfoot. D

Remus' is definitely the saddest. I do imagine him falling in love with Lily for a time, since she seemed to be the only one (apart from his friends) who understood him and loved him (as a friend on her part) for just who he was. Ya know? And because Lily is extremely loveable, no? But yeah. I hoped to capture Remus' loyalty, sadness and yet happiness for Lily and James. He's such a sweetheart and I wanted to show that.

Peter's is...interesting. I did **not** want to make him a stammering idiot, because, well, everyone does that. I mean do you really think the Marauders would have put up with him for 7 years if he was just an idiot? Nah, didn't think so. So I made him a bit stronger of character, though he's still an idiot for trying to hate Lily. But that's how I see it happening. This is about when he decides to join the Death Eaters. I really love the last two lines of his part too- it just...came in a moment of inspiration. His POV seems to have the most..._deeper meaning_ to it, if you get what I mean.

Anyway, if you read all this crap- thank you!

And please, review! I love feedback, criticism, praise, general comments, anything! These reviews really make my day. Thank you everyone!

_Much love,_

_Artemis_


End file.
